Cobura Unrest 3115 - 3116
National State of Emergency In September of 3115 the Sovereign Nationalist Party proposed a budget plan that would cut the amount of spending as well as completely redo the tax system of the nation Cobura. This was met with the disapproval of the ruling party which was the Communist Party who felt the SNP had no right to propose such measures as they where not appointed tot he office of Minister of Finance. However despite this the Sovereign Nationalist Party pushed on, however the bill failed in the voting stage. Despite this however the Communist Party used the nations financial crisis as a way to gain power by declaring a National State of Emergency and claiming that in order to protect the people that there would be a national curfew and the military was to be deployed. The Communist Party deployment of military troops as well as mandatory curfew was against standing Cobura law which stated that the Local Governments would be given authority in times of National Emergency. The Sovereign Nationalist Party was the first party to openly defy these orders by openly stating that the Communist Party was attempting a military coup and that it would be calling for the Peoples National Assembly to remove the power given to the President and give it to the Assembly. Declaration of the Peoples National Assembly The Sovereign Nationalist Party in an attempt to stop what it felt was a military coup attempted to strip power from the Communist Party by putting together a policy that would give all power from the President and Head of State over to the Assembly unless the Communist Party would meet the terms set fourth in the Declaration. The Sovereign Nationalist Party was supported by the Alliance of Democratic Dictators and the Democratic Socialist Party of Cobura in this attempt. However in the end the Communist Party willingly gave in to an Early Election that would see the fall of the Communist Party from power. However its close ally the Revolutionary Marxist-Lenenist Front did gain a great deal of seats the Communist Party and its allies no longer held the control they did. Civil Unrest of Cobura The people of Cobura divided between Communist rule and rule by the Assembly took to the streets in several clashes with some ending in bloodshed. While it is not known how many died in actual clashes between Military Police on command from the Communist Party, Communist Party supporters or the Sovereign Nationalist and its allies and supporters it is stated that the civilian losses numbered in about 452 deaths and 830 injured. The Civil Unrest can still be felt even know between Nationalist and Communist supporters though the clashes have ended there are still many supporters of the Sovereign Nationalist Party and its allies that feel that the Communist Party and its supporters should pay more for the damages they done. While under Communist control it was estimaited that over 3,204 members of the Sovereign Nationalist Party and its supporters where placed in prison for crimes against the state. This is also unknown to be true but it has been proven that several key officials where arrested and detained without probable cause.